The Day I Die
by Clara A. Rose
Summary: Just a short one-shot of Merlin's thoughts as he dies. Not extremely morbid, hardly any angst. Rated K-Plus for death, obviously. I'm using a new style, so it's sort of written in verse. No slash. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I'm trying out a new style. You can decide if it's just Merlin's thoughts, or what he says, or both. Make up the details for yourself. I don't know. I just got this idea, and I was like MUST WRITE, so I don't know how good it'll be. There is a quote, hidden in there, from another TV show I love, and if you find it, I will give you a pretend cookie, any flavor you like.**

I told you, didn't I?

Happy to serve you until the day I die.

I don't think you really believed me.

Until today.

The day I die.

It's not like I planned for this.

But as ways to die go, this isn't the worst, is it?

It'll be quick.

I can tell.

I _did_ live with a physician for nearly ten years.

Give me _some_ credit.

The worst bit, I think, is the cold.

Why is the the dagger so cold?

It doesn't hurt as much as you'd think, though.

That's a mercy, at least.

Obviously you don't think so.

You're shaking.

I don't know if it's because of the cold or with some emotion.

Emotion at my death?

I'm flattered.

No, you're right, I probably shouldn't be joking now.

But you should always waste time when you don't have any.

And I'm really, very, definitely out of time.

Ooh, is the world supposed to look like that?

All wavery and tinted blue?

Probably not.

That's not a good sign.

You're still shaking.

Why?

I don't remember it being particularly cold before. . .

But everything feels a bit hazy right now, so I could be wrong.

That's right, I just admitted I could be wrong.

It's a miracle!

Why aren't you laughing?

Arthur, this is me dying, not you, so stop crying, for god's sake.

Yes, you were crying, don't bother arguing.

Just listen, okay?

You'll be a great king, really, you will.

It's just a shame I won't be there to see how you fix up this kingdom.

Or maybe I will.

I don't really know how this death thing works.

I guess I'll find out soon enough.

Oh, shut up, Arthur, I know I'm dying, even if you're in denial.

Just. . . Tell Gwen and Gaius and Gwaine goodbye for me.

Wow, lots of G's.

I like alliteration, don't you?

Can you tell my mum in person?

I don't want her to find out about her only son's death from a stranger.

My head feels fuzzy.

Kind of like just after you wake up.

Bit ironic, really.

I can't feel my toes.

Or my feet.

Or my wound.

Wouldn't you know it, it doesn't hurt anymore.

That's nice.

But, seriously, Arthur.

I don't know what else to say, but:

Thank you.

And you're welcome, Arthur Pendragon.

**Review! Please! It means a lot to me. It means a ridiculous amount to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arthur's side of the conversation:**

Yes, Merlin, you did tell me, but you aren't dying.

You can't die.

I won't let you.

I did believe you, I just thought you were exaggerating.

You aren't going to die!

Merlin, how could this happen?

Oh, you think you're going to die _quickly_?

Should I do a dance?

A _mercy_, Merlin, are you insane?

Never mind, I already know the answer to that.

God, that's a lot of blood.

I didn't realize one person could have that much blood.

How _dare _that man stick you with a dagger?!

How _dare_ he?!

You're _flattered_ at my _concern_?!

Merlin, you aren't going to die!

I won't let you!

How can you be joking at a time like this?

No, Merlin, you have to stay awake.

Stay with me, Merlin!

How can you be worrying about _me_ at a time like this?

It's no miracle, because you're lying on the ground with a dagger in your heart!

Let me know when a real miracle comes along, because I could use one!

Gee, I _wonder_ why I'm not laughing?

Hmm. Let me think. . .

You sound like you're coughing your lungs out, maybe that's it!

I wasn't crying.

Really, I wasn't. . .

I'm no great king-

Merlin, you're not going to die!

I refuse to let you.

Merlin, how can you be thinking about alliteration at a time like-

But I- Yes, Merlin.

I'll tell your mum in person, I promise.

Merlin, no, no, look at me!

Stay awake!

Merlin, oh, you idiot, stay awake!

I- Merlin- I-

I should be the one thanking you, Merlin. . .

NO!

MERLIN!

_No. . . . . . _

**Review!**


End file.
